The present invention is directed to cleansing compositions which may be used in combination with tissue products such as bath and facial tissue. More particularly, the present invention is directed to novel cleansing compositions for use on one or both surfaces of a tissue product, which improve the level of cleaning and comfort to the user, and may further provide a skin health benefit.
The skin is the largest organ of the human body. As a boundary layer, the skin performs several major functions: it maintains the body at a correct temperature, holds in essential fluids, and protects against toxic agents, microorganisms, and the sun's potentially harmful rays. Proper skin maintenance is essential for good health. For most people, proper skin maintenance begins with daily cleansing.
Human skin is exposed to, and soiled by, various contaminants daily through both contacts with various biological fluids, such as urine and feces, as well as contact with numerous environmental factors. Examples of contaminants that the skin contacts everyday include both Gram negative and Gram positive bacteria, yeast, fungi, mold, protozoan and viruses. Although most microbes are negatively charged due to their chemistry and structures, they can adhere to skin, which is also typically negatively charged, through electrostatic interactions, hydrophobic interactions and ligand interactions. Although these attachment mechanisms are not completely understood, their cumulative effect can tightly bind numerous microbes such as Candida albicans to skin resulting in inflammation, irritation and/or infection. Further, numerous other microbes, microbial metabolic products, and inorganic debris also contact and foul skin on a daily basis.
The above-listed contaminants, as well as numerous others, are often irritating to the skin and can initiate an elaborate cascade of immunological events upon contact with skin cells. Ultimately, these events may lead to severe skin irritation, inflammation, and even infection. Skin cleansing on a daily basis can prevent or minimize skin irritation and inflammation caused by the immunological events.
However, properly cleansing the skin can be difficult due to the skin's topography, the presence of hair follicles, and the sensitivity of the skin. Small amounts of soil can accumulate on the skin during daily activities. This soil may contain bacteria and active enzymes that irritate the skin and cause personal discomfort. Maintaining skin health through removal or repellence of microbes and soil is an important part of personal hygiene, especially in sensitive areas such as the perianal, uro-genital, and vaginal regions.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for products, such as bath tissue or facial tissue, that can gently clean the skin without imparting substantial damage thereto due to abrasion and friction.